throne_of_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Skill Mechanics
__NOEDITSECTION__ Strengthen skill only works for one turn. The boost stacks if applied on the same card. Strengthen.png Weaken skill can lower the Attack value below 0. If a Weaken skill reduces an Attack to 0, it will prevents attacks and Second Attack skill. Note: Cards with 0 Attack do not attack. Weaken.png Fireball skill can reduces the Shield skill. Fireball skill can not reduce the Protection skill. Fireball.png Shield skill only works for one turn. It stacks if reapplied on the same card. Shield skill reduces damage dealt by Attack Damage and Fireball / Second Attack / Vengeance skills. Shield skill does not reduce damage dealt by Burn / Toxin skills. Shield.png Protection skill works without an activation. It does not need to wait the end of Delay. Protection skill reduces damage dealt by Attack Damage and Second Attack skill. Protection skill does not reduce damage dealt by Burn / Fireball / Toxin / Vengeance skills. Protection.png Heal skill can not recover life beyond the card's max health. Heal.png Second Attack skill can reduces the Shield skill. Second Attack skill can not reduce the Protection skill. Second_Attack.png Curse skill only works for one turn. It stacks if applied on the same card. Curse skill is not consumed after an attack. So it will increase the damage dealt by attacks and Second Attack skill on the same turn. Curse skill will not be in effect if the attacking card has 0 Attack. Curse skill will not be in effect if the attack is fully blocked by Protection. ''' It needs to deals at least 1 of damage to increase it. Curse.png '''Toxin skill only deals damage at the end of the poisoned card owner's turn. Toxin skill is applied one time and will never disappears. Damage does not stack if reapplied, but the highest overwrite the weaker value. Toxin '''skill work even though it does not deal damage. But the card needs to has at least 1 Attack to make an attack. Note: Cards with 0 Attack do not attack. Toxin.png '''Burn skill only deals damage at the end of the burned card owner's turn. Burn skill needs to be reapplied every turn, or it will disappear. Damage stacks if reapplied. Burn skill actives even if the card does not attack. Burn.png Vengeance skill works without an activation. It does not need to wait the end of Delay. Vengeance skill works even if the card dies. Vengeance.png Drain Life skill actives before Vengeance skill. Drain Life skill work even though it does not deal damage. But the card needs to has at least 1 Attack to make an attack. Drain Life skill does not work in a direct attack against a Hero. Note: The drain value is always the value of the current Attack, within the limit value of the Drain Life skill. (eg¹: A card has 1 Attack and Drain Life 2. If it attacks, it will drain 1) (eg²: A card has 4 Attack and Drain Life 2. If it attacks, it will drain 2) Drain_Life.png Invisibility skill works without an activation. It does not need to wait the end of Delay. Invisibility skill avoids Curse / Fireball / Stun / ''' '''Weaken '''skills. '''Invisibility skill does not avoid Burn / Toxin / Vengeance skills. Invisibility skill avoids equal to the value number of the Invisibility skill. (eg: A card with Invisibility 2 is targeted by 3 differents Fireball skills. Invisibility skill will only avoid the 2 firsts, independent of the value) Invisibility.png Category:Skills